Wiggle and Learn (TV Series)
For other uses, see Wiggle and Learn Wiggle and Learn is The Wiggles' 6th TV series filmed from 2007 to 2008. It featured songs from Getting Strong!, Pop Go The Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Sing a Song of Wiggles. In Spanish, the series is called "Wiggle y Aprende". To find out about another original version that was filmed in 2006 with Greg Page as the yellow Wiggle, see here: Unused/Unreleased Material#Greg versions of Getting Strong! and Wiggle and Learn TV series Episodes Like the previous 3 series/seasons, the show exists in 2 versions. 11-minute versions aired on ABC in Australia and later on Sprout in the US, and 22-minute versions aired on Playhouse Disney in Australia and the USA and Treehouse in Canada. 18 of the (most likely) 52 episodes of the 11-minute versions were released on The Pick of TV Series 6 DVD, while all 26 of the 22-minute versions were released in the 6-volume DVD collection released exclusively in Hong Kong, and in 2 volumes on iTunes in Australia. The 22-minute versions were also the versions dubbed in other countries. Known 11-Minute versions # We Feel Like Dancing # The Shimmie Shake # Let's Get the Rhythm # Over in the Meadow # I Spy # Who Am I? # Murray Had a Turtle # La Bamba # Oranges and Lemons # Hey Diddle Diddle # This Way and That # This Old Man # Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds # London Bridge # There Was A Princess # Fun at Wigglehouse # Wiggletastic # Three Little Kittens 22-Minute versions #Move and Groove #Musical Landscape #Wiggle Dance #The King of Swing #Bailar y Cantar #Barnyard Boogie #The Bobby Bounce #The Black Velvet Band #Fun in the Sun #My Fair Lady! #So Early in the Morning #Soy Capitan! #Together We Live So Happily #Oh, Captain! #The Biggest Smile of All #The Queen of the Land #Get the Rhythm of the Hips #Hear the Drum Beat (also known as "Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet") #Teddy Bear Touch the Ground #Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks #Ding, Ding, Dong! #Buzz, Buzz, Buzz #Shall We Dance? #Dance This Way #Kittens and Mittens #Surf, Sand and Sun The 11-minute versions are either split versions of the 22-minute ones, or the 22-minute versions are combined versions of the 11-minute ones, depending on which was made first. But unlike Series 3, the episode order between the 2 versions is shuffled. For example, We Feel Like Dancing (Ep. 1) and Over in the Meadow (Ep. 4) of the 11-minute versions make up "Move and Groove" (Ep. 1) of the 22-minute versions. Despite this, there are some major differences, such as songs or segments being added or taken away between these two versions to fit the proper running time (splitting 22-minutes into 11 means adding the intro and credits a second time). One example of a change is the song Pussycat, Pussycat, which appears in Murray Had a Turtle (Ep. 7 of the 11-min. versions), replacing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star in the 22-minute version "The King of Swing" (a combination of it and Who Am I?, Ep. 6). Pussycat, Pussycat never appears in the 22-minute version, and it's currently unknown if 11-minute episodes beyond Ep. 18 include any other songs or segments not seen in the 22-minute versions, which there are known to be some based on blooper reels. Some of the songs and segments such as Dorothy talking about playing games don't even appear in any of the 11-minute versions, either. Songs Original 2006 Version * Wiggle and Learn Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Goodbye from the Wiggles Credits (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) 2007 Version * Wiggle and Learn Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Goodbye from the Wiggles Credits (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Trivia *It is the only Wiggles TV series to date not to feature the songs Hot Potato, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear or Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. *This is the first TV series that doesn't feature Greg Wiggle. *This is also the only Wiggles TV series to not feature music videos filmed just for the TV Series, not counting the version of Move Your Arms Like Henry performed in Gawa or the short version of Get Ready to Wiggle performed by Dorothy, as they're parts of segments. *This is the last series to feature Murray and Jeff as regular Wiggles, making Anthony the only wiggle to appear in every TV Series. *This is the second series not to feature Live in Concert songs, first being TV Series 3. *This is the last series to air (first-run) on Playhouse Disney.. *Some new instrumental versions of older Wiggles songs make appearances as background music in episodes, including "Blow Me Down" (heard in I Spy) and "Willaby Wallaby Woo" (heard in It's Rhyme Time). *The theme song for this series 6 was used from the Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn DVD. Gallery WiggleandLearnLogo.gif|"Wiggle and Learn" logo File:Wiggle_and_Learn_logo.jpg|Another "Wiggle and Learn" logo Wagsin2007.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture Henryin2008.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWigglesinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglesasCooks.jpg|The Wiggles as cooks WiggleYAprende.jpg|Wiggle y aprende (Spanish version) Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 Category:Series 6 Category:2007